Dance of Destiny
by The-Intensity
Summary: Theirs is a never ending dance, one that continues at all moments. Ayane catches up to Kasumi, essentially. Don't own DOA. T for violence and love themes.


Author's note: Hey everyone, It's been a while! I wrote this particular story after I reading a story called "Judge and Jury", by TheDarkestShinobi, which is in my opinion one of the best DOA stories I have read in a long time. If you have read my story "The Love of Sisters", it is nearly identical in plot, but I had to write this. As always, I do not own DOA and never will, despite how badly I want to, no matter how messed up Ayane becomes, AND how screwed up the romance and angst is either. Oh well, if you enjoy, please review, if not, that's okay too, blah, blah, blah, let's get on with the story.

…...

They say that when your adrenaline hits you it feels like you're Superman. You can't feel pain and your joints loosen up. Time loses meaning, and all that matters is the there and now. Kasumi knew this was true. In fact, it was happening right now. Legs pumping madly, she fought her way through the crowd of people, feeling the girl with purple hair gaining fast.

A man gasped and drew back just as she rocketed past him, lungs burning with fire, and a blade bit at the place she just was. He watched in awe as the two women seemed to glide by, one predator, one prey. Ignoring the risk, Kasumi looked back, just to see Ayane, right behind her.

Her bastard sister, the one born by a monster, rejected from birth. Formed by hatred and scorn into a weapon of perfection, her lavender locks flowed around her as the chase continued, their never ending dance is beginning.

She needed a plan if blood was to be avoided. She ducked a oncoming truck, sliding under it and giving her a reprieve from Ayane's relentless attack. Spying a large abandoned factory in the distance. Formulating a plan, she gunned it, jumping through one of the windows.

Breathing hard, she leaned over, catching her breath, leaning on an old processing machine for balance. She waits until she hears her. The roar of a demon possessed proceeds the doors blowing off their hinges and across the massive, empty floor.

Both are exhausted from their chase, but neither will back down. Kasumi tries words, as she tries to break down Ayane's will to fight. Despite their past, she loves her dearly, more than she should, and doesn't know if she can hurt her.

But, her words fall short, unheard by the ears of an animal enraged. Bringing up her blade, she barely blocks the overhead strike which nearly shatters her arms. Kasumi grunts and shoves Ayane away, backpedaling as a flurry of strikes come from all sides, playing the defensive strategy. The dance is in full swing now...

Ayane is unwavering, but her strength begins to falter. She has fought too hard, too fast. Kasumi attacks now, like a shark smelling blood. She hits faster and faster, breathing still even, as Ayane struggles to defend herself.

Kasumi is in a state of blind rage, bloodlust clouding her vision as she begins to see red. She whirls, blade moving faster than the eye can see. Ayane is crumbling, unable to cope with her new found courage.

Righteous fury boiling in her heart, her sword bites with the heart of a lion. Ayane is backing away, desperate for an escape. But, there is none, for her, as Kasumi follows doggedly every which way she goes.

Then Ayane slips. Kasumi's blade shoots past her block and slices her right side, blade tearing her flesh. Ayane screams, and falls backwards. Kasumi is on her in half a second, knocking away her weakly raised blade.

It skitters across the room, out of sight. Kasumi lowers her blade, smashing her boot into Ayane's ribs, cracking them. Her fist raises and slams into Ayane's face, splitting her lip and cutting her cheek on the unforgiving concrete. The dance has reached a crescendo...

All Ayane can do is feebly defend herself from a rain of devastating punches and kicks, breaking her, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She is sobbing now, tears streaming down her cheeks as the pain permeates her body.

This alien display of sorrow awakens Kasumi. She looks upon her, horrified as to what she has done. Ayane, half dead, continues to cry. Finally she speaks. "Kasumi, please! I beg of you, please stop!" Kasumi drops to her knees, quickly wrapping up her half-sister in her arms.

She seems so small and frail at the moment, and Kasumi's heart falls to her stomach. Ayane continues, choking back sobs, "I know what I have done is unforgivable. Why do you still love me, Kasumi?" Kasumi knows she can explain it, but she would rather show her...

Three months later...

Kasumi walks through the door to her her home, toting her bounty of groceries. She has returned back to the Mugen Tenshin Clan, who has rescinded their kill order on her. She has reunited with her friends and brother, settling back into her old life with surprising speed.

Something nags at her thoughts. Something purple. She knows what, or actually who, nags her thoughts. As Kasumi enters the living room, she sees the most beautiful sight she has ever seen in her whole life.

Ayane lying there, waiting for her to come and claim her. Eyes speak what words could never say, and

what is left unsaid is beautiful beyond compare. As she puts away her groceries, her mind is drawn back to that fateful day that seems so long ago...

Kasumi remembers it well. The pain and anguish, of love seemingly lost, of sorrow everlasting. The rush to save her, other skilled healers erasing all signs of damage from her beautiful face and body. The announcement of her freedom.

She remembers the celebration, the hugs and smiles shared between friends and family. The love showered on her. The rejoicing at the return of a progeny.

But most of all, she remembers how things between her and Ayane changed. The hate and resentment was gone, never to return. Feeling long buried awakened, ignited by one magical moment.

It is burned into her memory, that moment. The kisses, wet, fierce, and numerous, conveying their undying love. The touches, bringing much needed pleasure, the stress and pain from both their lives spilling out as tender touches and sweet nothings. Apricot and lavender hair intertwined. They are no longer divided, joined in body, spirit, and soul.

She finishes putting the groceries away, and approaches Ayane, her beautiful features gazing upon her with immeasurable love. The kiss that follows is not rushed like the first night, but it says more than any other action can.

The dance has come full circle, and neither girl can complain about the results...

…...

The End!

Whew! This one was a bit of a doozy for me to write, and feels a bit rushed, but was still tons of fun! If anyone has read any of my others, this ending is to make up for all the constant angst I put you guys through. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it, and it wasn't a total disaster. Hopefully. Reviews are appreciated. As a quick note: I may make a continuation to this that is more focused on the romance aspect, while being more lighthearted and explicit(cookies for you all!). Keep an eye out for it if you are interested.

Until next time, goodbye!


End file.
